1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive resin composition and, more particularly, to an adhesive resin composition effective in adhering fluorine-contained resins to metal substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since fluorine contained resins have excellent hardness and are extremely resistant to abrasion, chemicals and solvents and have weatherability, they have very favorable properties for use as covering materials, and are extensively used as a coating materials on various substrates.
Fluorine-contained resins, however, are poor to adhere to various substrates. Even when coated on the surfaces of various substrates, the films formed are easily peeled off.
To improve the poor adhesion of fluorine-contained resins to, for example, metal substrates, a method for utilizing a composition as an undercoating, comprising an epoxy acrylate resin, a vinylidene fluoride resin, a methacrylate resin, etc is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1-149800. Another method (or utilizing a composition as an undercoating is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-47176, which composition comprises a thermoplastic methacrylic resin and an epoxy and/or epoxy phenol resin.
However, the technique of coating fluorine-contained resins to metal substrates is not yet fully developed in that films formed are easily peeled off.
The present invention solves the above problem of the conventional art, and the object thereof is to provide an adhesive resin composition effective in adhering fluorine-contained resins to metal substrates.